


Deducing Love From Implied Death or Angst

by kelsa1993



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John Watson Misses Sherlock Holmes, Kinky Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelsa1993/pseuds/kelsa1993
Summary: After the pain of losing Sherlock, John's life comes to a halt and he's barely functioning day by day. It's almost like he's there but he isn't at the same time. Even eating is an effort for him as his body and mind is racked with grief, turmoil and pain. Imagine his face when after he hears a knock at the door and opens the door to an unexpected visitor that's when events and times change.





	Deducing Love From Implied Death or Angst

John Watson sat up on the bed, breathing heavy and the covers drenched in sweat and tears in his eyes, when would the nightmares end for him this was the sixth time in a row that he had haunting visions of watching his best friend Sherlock Holmes jump off that building as he watched in horror when he plummeted down and all he could hear were screams and gasps before he ran to his body as he saw the blood pouring from him, he put his hands over his eyes and just wanted this to be a horrible dream but it wasn’t.

He leant over and put his head in his hands, sobbing as the haunting images of Sherlock’s body filled his mind, John had worked with the detective for a year and a half now and he had developed strong feelings towards him and didn’t just regard him as a friend, he saw him as more and after watching him plunge to his death he wondered how he would cope, he was staying at 221B Baker Street Sherlock’s house as he wanted to feel close to him, he couldn’t imagine days without him and now as he had these recurrent nightmares he wondered if life would become any easier and now as he swung his legs out of the bed and shuffled into the front room he half expected to hear Sherlock’s voice but there was none just this eerie silence surrounded him and it made him shudder, he sat down on the sofa before there was a knock at the door, sighing he got up and answered it, it was Mrs Hudson, she looked at him in sympathy before saying “Hello John love just thought I’d pop up to see how you were after recent events, I just wish there was something I could do for you dear” she put an arm on his shoulder as she felt tears appear in her eyes John looked at her before feeling tears forming also in his eyes again he cried “Thank you Mrs Hudson but I fear there is nothing you can do for me, Sherlock is dead and I just feel like I can’t cope anymore, after I saw him jump and plummet to the ground I wanted to tell him that I loved him and not just as a friend something more and I’ve had that chance taken from me” she nodded before wiping her eyes and said “If you need anything John love I’m only down the hall, I’ll help you with anything as she hugged him before walking back down the hallway and into her room, John sighed again and closed the door, and collapsed back onto the sofa, he sobbed again before he felt his eyes closing, he hadn’t had a proper night’s sleep since that tragic day and his body just caved in from fatigue, and he had drifted off by the time he awoke again he looked out of the window and it was dark, he couldn’t eat properly either as he felt sick from all of the stress and as he got back up off the sofa and went over to his laptop switching it on he glanced to the side of him and saw Sherlock’s violin untouched by the bookcase, he put his head in his hands and sobbed for a fourth time and he put his head in his arms and stayed there for a while before he heard a knock at the front door, he sighed and got up off the chair “Who is it this time I wonder more people to pat me and give me sympathy” and as he went to the front door he opened it and the sight that he saw his legs almost gave way as he gasped while trembling, it was Sherlock with his scarf, long coat and suit as he did a hair ruffle and swept past John, John just stood there frozen to the spot as he said “I know what this is it’s another dream that figure who just came in was Sherlock’s spirit yes that’s it couldn’t have been him cause he’s dead” before a voice spoke and said “Are you going to close the door John there is a draught in here” as he closed the door and just wondered into the lounge his mouth open as he saw this figure in front of him smiling, John now feeling anger inside walked up to Sherlock and slapped him hard around the face, as he clenched his fists and said “You bastard, you lied to me I have been wracked with worry and sickness from the agony that you put me through, why do this to me, I saw you jump from that building and crash to the ground Sherlock I saw your battered body covered in blood why Sherlock why did you fake your death you destroyed me with this I’ve had nightmares and visions of you!!” he cried tears pouring from his eyes, Sherlock sighed before saying “I had to do it John I had no choice, Moriarty had threatened me saying that he would have killed you, Mycroft and Lestrade he would have shot you to death and he said that if I had died he wouldn’t come after you so naturally I had to devise a plot to fake my own death I did it for you John do you think I could have lived with myself if I hadn’t have saved you” John cried “Yh and what about me Sherlock I falsely believed that I would never see you again and it tore me apart I haven’t slept ate or been able to function properly because of you my world fell apart, do you know that since I have worked with you my mind has thought non- stop of you, every day you’re in my head and you know why because I love you always have!!!!” John’s eyes filled with tears again before Sherlock held out his arms for him, both men hugged each other as John buried his head in Sherlock’s shoulder as they cried before hugging each other tightly as John sobbed “Please don’t ever leave me again” Sherlock shushed him before saying “I won’t John I promise” as John looked up and pressed his lips onto Sherlock’s it just felt so right John had kept this secret with him since he met Sherlock that he loved him unconditionally, Sherlock deepened the kiss as John moaned before he pulled off Sherlock’s coat and his scarf as he kissed him harder before looking down John purred “God I love you, you sexy bastard your hair, your tight shirts everything about you is so perfect they both kissed again before John gripped Sherlock’s body feeling his muscles through that tight shirt he slid his hands up Sherlock’s back as he felt his warm skin, he pushed Sherlock on the sofa as he writhed on top of him their lips still firmly on each other’s and undid Sherlock’s shirt, as he pulled his shirt open, John’s eyes blazed with lust as he observed every inch of Sherlock’s delicious chest and stomach before he leant down and licked his chest and stomach as Sherlock moaned from the sensations of John’s warm tongue as John took off his pyjama top as Sherlock’s eyes also filled with lust as he looked at John’s tanned smooth chest and stomach save for a few wisps of hair before John continued to lick all the way up Sherlock’s chest and back down to his stomach, Sherlock bit his lip from the tingles he felt through his body before John growled sexily and pulled Sherlock’s belt clean off as Sherlock watched in amazement before he felt turned on by John’s full sense of dominance his heart raced at this thought before John pulled down Sherlock’s trousers and he traced his finger over Sherlock’s tight black boxers feeling the bulge that was now obvious, John loved this dominant attitude he had over Sherlock and as Sherlock lay here at his mercy he tingled all over and his pulse raced before he pulled down his boxers to reveal Sherlock’s cock he licked his lips and purred at Sherlock “Mmmmm I’m starting to get hungry now Sherlock I need to eat something” Sherlock moaned in anticipation before John grabbed his cock and slid his mouth over his shaft as he bobbed his head up and down, Sherlock’s hips twitched as John sucked on him without stopping he moaned “Oh fuck John that feels good mmmmppphhhh don’t s…stop” John had no intention of stopping, he wanted Sherlock to come he wanted him to be at his mercy, so he bobbed his head up and down harder and faster as Sherlock moaned a lot of fucks and repeating his name before he felt climax build up inside him before moaning “J…john, I feel I’m going to…. Oooohh fuck!!” as he came hard inside of John’s mouth, as Sherlock panted and breathed hard, John pulled of Sherlock’s cock and swallowed all of his cum, he smiled at the thought of Sherlock being vulnerable and pre-coital in fact he felt excited before purring “I’m not finished with you, Sherlock” as he grabbed his arms and turned him over, he was determined to show him how much he loved him and how much pain he had gone through from Sherlock’s lack of presence with him so John pulled down his pyjama bottoms and he gripped Sherlock’s hips before he slid gently into him, Sherlock buried his face into the sofa to muffle any loud moans before saying “Fuck John that feels good please fuck me I want to feel you inside me FUCK ME!!” John’s eyes lit up as his best friend begged him to fuck him so wasting no time he slid in and out of him gently at first before thrusting into him harder and deeper, Sherlock moaned loud as he grabbed the sofa groaning as he felt his doctor thrusting deep inside him, John leant in still thrusting into him as he lifted Sherlock’s head before they both kissed as Sherlock stuck his tongue in John’s mouth as he reciprocated, sweat was forming on their bodies from the exertion, Sherlock moaned into John’s mouth as he slid into Sherlock harder before Sherlock pulled off John’s mouth as he whispered in his ear “Ahhhh…. Fuck your cock feels good John please make me come again come inside me!!” John licked up Sherlock’s back as he slid into him deeper as he cried out “Fuck Sherlock, I think I’m going to come….” As they both breathed harder and panted until John gripped Sherlock’s hips tighter and moaned “SHERLOCK!!!!” before he groaned and came hard inside him, Sherlock moaned as he came before he breathed hard collapsing on the sofa, his arms still gripping the side before John collapsed on top of him enjoying the feeling of his cock still inside Sherlock, after Sherlock’s orgasm subsided he looked up at John and kissed him on the lips before purring “I’ve missed you John, my doctor Watson” John kissed him harder before smiling and pulling off him “Ahhhh I’ve missed you too so much but next time you plot to fake your own death Sherlock can you let me know the reason why” Sherlock laughed as he turned over as John lay in his arms, both men were content and feeling the warmth of each other’s post-coital bodies as he held John close to him before whispering “I’m never leaving you again I promise you and me belong side by side I love you John Watson, forever and always as John looked up and kissed Sherlock softly as tears forms in their eyes before they lay back down and rested their eyes closing and hugging each other tightly, and it felt so right between them as for Sherlock even though he had the power of deducing people places etc but the most important thing between him and John which was love that is a pretty hard subject to deduce even for Sherlock Holmes himself.


End file.
